Amy Kaine
Amy Kaine, more known as Earth Girl is a British sixteen year old superheroine with the power of controlling any natural material she comes in contact with. And thus she became the heroine that we know today as Earth Girl. She is the most known member of the [[+Comics|'+Comics']]' '''universe. She is from the mainstream dimension, Earth 3D-0-9F. Biography. * '''Real Name: '''Amy 'Inmaculada' Kaine * '''Eyes: '''Light green * '''Hair: '''Dark Black * '''Age: '''16 (1979-1985), 17 (1985-2001), 18 (2001-2018), 19 (2019-) * '''Power(s): '''Free manipulation of wind, water, ground, fire, stars and pretty much every other nature force, she can easily manipulate them at her will upon coming in contact with them. She can also fly. * '''Weakness(es): '''Amy has PTSD due to her backstory, so by mentioning some important detail of it you can trigger her, this can result in two ways, either she breaks down into an emotional mess or she gets extremely enraged and releases her full potential, becoming one of the ten most powerful beings of the +Comics multiverse for a short period of time. Also, like many superheroines back in the day, if you tie her hands together her powers don't do anything, sometimes, she can't control her powers. * '''Member of (if any): Champions of the Universe', [[Tenacious Three|'Tenacious Three']] Backstory. Amy Kaine was a girl from London who, after moving to Arizona with his parents, was separated from all her friends and forced to make new ones in a very strict high school, after some weeks of not having any friends, Amy met a group of four girls and quickly became friends with them, however, what she didn't knew was that the group was secretly part of a shady girl trafficking organization, eventually, they asked Amy if they could do a sleepover in her house, she said yes and asked her parents, but they told her to not do that, since they had to do a really important, long business call, however Amy sneaked her friends into her bedrooms, after some partying, the group knocked Amy unconscious and tied her to the bed, they revealed that they were part of a women trafficking business and that they were going to pick her up to her new master's home, she tried to scream, but what came out of her mouth was only muffled cries. Eventually, the dealers arrived through the front door, murdering Amy's parents with cold blood before going upstairs to pick her up. She lived three months being sexually assaulted every few hours, given barely any food and water in very bad condition, eventually, a group of godlike deities known as [[The Tribunal|'The Tribunal']], which gave inhuman powers to those who deserved them, decided to save Amy and turn her into Earth Girl. Rogue's Gallery. Siro City is a place plagued with crimes, so it's no surprise that Earth Girl has one of the most colorful Rogue's Gallery to ever exist in any comic. These are her main foes. * Hydra: 'Hydra is considered by many to be Earth Girl's arch-nemesis, a young doctor apprentice who, after stealing and killing the latest experiment of his master, a nanotechnical backpack that allowed the user to create whatever they wanted with nanobots, decided to use it for the evil. * [[Black Mamba|'Black Mamba]]': '''While she's mostly depicted as an anti-hero, she's sometimes depicted as a villain as well, the Black Mamba is a seductive cat burglar in her mid twenties, thanks to her suit, a protective bubble can appear around her to protect herself and bounce projectiles to other directions. * 'The Volcano: 'Pinny Palmer was a respected scientist and volcano investigator, he designed a suit that allowed him to resist in incredibly warmed up locations, such as the inside of a sun, however, the AI of the sun, Magmia, broke during an investigation and began to tell him to kill innocent people, now with more lava-related gadgets than ever, the Volcano is probably what Mr. Freeze is to Batman but to Earth Girl. * 'Void Girl: '''Originating from around the 90s, Void Girl is what Venom is to Spider-Man but to Earth Girl, she was created as a clone by Hydra, by mixing Earth Girl's DNA with an extraterrestrial plant from outer space he had found, he mixed the two and created a perfect clone of Amy but without her powers, enraged, Hydra had the idea of torturing 'Leslie' (as he had nicknamed her) until the Tribunal gave her powers as well, the experiment succeeded, but Leslie, when she got her powers, got tired of Hydra's torture and escaped from him, becoming the one and only Void Girl. Appearance. Amy Kaine. Amy is 1.75 metres tall, she has dark black, long straight hair and light green, almost neon eyes, she usually wears dark pink shorts and a white shirt with black lining and several thin black stripes. Amy also usually ties her hair in form of a ponytail. Earth Girl. Earth Girl wears a white, tight croptop with an Earth symbol (split into four parts, one is coloured red, the other blue, the other green and the other light blue), she wears a short black miniskirt and long black boots, she also wears a long blue cape, her suit colour can change depending on which element she's coming in contact with. Related Pages: * List of Earth Girl stories Category:Super Heroes Category:+Comics